


The Mandalorian: A Din Djarin Fanfiction

by SWR2020



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), The Walking Dead (TV), Titanic (1997)
Genre: Other, The Mandalorian (TV) References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 13:35:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29717964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SWR2020/pseuds/SWR2020
Summary: This is the story of Din Djarin, a Titanic survivor who lost his parents during the sinking. All he has now is Cara, Greef, Mayfeld, and Grogu/Baby Yoda.
Relationships: Din Djarin & Cara Dune, Din Djarin & Grogu | Baby Yoda





	1. Din’s Nightmare

**Author's Note:**

> Will Din continue to have nightmares about the sinking of the Titanic and his parents?

It was the middle of the night, Din woke up from a nightmare which caught the attention of Cara and Greef.

Din, are you ok?, Cara said with concern.

No, I had a nightmare about the sinking of the Titanic, Din said as a single tear rolled down his cheek.

You were a Titanic survivor Mando?, Greef said with a surprised look on his face.

Yeah, and my parents didn’t make it, Din said sadly.

I’m sorry about your loss Mando, Greef said as he put a hand on his shoulder.

*Sighs,* thanks Greef, I haven’t talked about it since it happened, Din said as he took off his helmet.

What happened to the Titanic Din?, Cara said confusedly.

It broke in half between the third and fourth funnel, Din said as he held Grogu in his arms.

How is that even possible?, Greef said confusedly.

I don’t know Greef, one minute I was watching the Titanic collide with the infamous iceberg and the next minute, I’m watching it break in half, Din said as he cleaned his Beskar spear.

Hey guys, Mayfeld said as he entered the cantina.

Hey Mayfeld, Din said as he took a sip of his drink.

What are you guys talking about, Mayfeld said confusedly.

We’re talking about how I survived the sinking of the Titanic, Din said as he fed Grogu some broth.

What happened to the Titanic?, Mayfeld said confusedly.

It collided with an iceberg and it broke in half between the third and fourth funnel, Din said as he petted his Raichu.

Really, I thought that it was “unsinkable”, Mayfeld said as he took a sip of his drink.

I thought so too Mayfeld, and as a result, I lost my parents, Din said as he showed them a picture of him and his parents in front of the Titanic in Southampton.

I’m sorry for your loss, Mayfeld said as he got another drink.

Thanks Mayfeld, Din said as he held the picture of him and his parents close.

You’re welcome, Mayfeld said happily.

*Coo,* Grogu said as he looked up at Din.

What is it Grogu?, Din said confusedly.

*Coo,* Grogu said as he showed Din an advertisement for the Lusitania.

The Lusitania, is that a ship from the Cunard Line?, Din said confusedly.

Yeah, the Cunard Line is the rival to the White Star Line Mando, and apparently it’s going on a voyage to a town called Liverpool, Greef said as he took a sip of his drink.

Liverpool, that name was on the back of the stern of the Titanic when it was  
sinking, Din said as he put his poke balls on his belt.

Well, it’s settled, let’s pack our bags and go on the Lusitania, Cara said with excitement.

After talking about his nightmare, Din and the rest of clan mud horn packed their bags, and went to New York City.


	2. The Final Voyage Of The Lusitania

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Din and his friends go on the Lusitania, but they don’t know that it would be the last voyage that the Cunard Liner would embark on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What will Din expect while onboard the Lusitania?

It was early in the morning, Din and his friends arrived in New York City.

Why are the smoke stacks on the Lusitania painted black?, Cara said confusedly.

I think it’s to stay undetected by German submarines, Greef said as he recalled Nidoking to his poke ball.

What are German submarines?, Mayfeld said confusedly.

I don’t know Mayfeld, it’s not like anything that I encountered before, Din said as he held Grogu in his arms.

After a while, Lusitania left New York City for the last time.

Should we let our Pokémon stretch their legs?, Cara said as she sat down on a deck chair.

Yeah, that’s a great idea Cara, alright Raichu, Sobble, Larvitar, Aggron, Braviary, and Dragonair, come out and get some fresh air, Din said happily.

Articuno, Nidoqueen, Scorbunny, Lucario, come out, Cara said as her Pokémon emerged from their poke balls.

What Pokémon do you have Mayfeld?, Din said as Sobble climbed onto his shoulder.

I have a Marowak, Flareon, Mightyena, Pidgeot, and Serperior, Mayfeld said as he let them out of their poke balls.

*Coo,* Grogu said as he cuddled up next to Din.

Hey Grogu, are you having fun?, Din said as he kissed his forehead.

*Babbles,* Grogu said happily.

*Chuckles,* I’m glad that you’re having fun Grogu, Din said happily.

Guys, it’s getting late, and the Captain wants us to sleep on the boat deck due to getting warnings about German submarines in the area, Cara said as she recalled her Pokémon.

Alright, goodnight guys, Din said as he fell asleep.

Goodnight Din, Cara said as she blushed.

After they fell asleep, unbeknownst to Clan Mud Horn, the Lusitania is about to meet its fate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Din and his friends are excited to see Liverpool, but unbeknownst to them, a German submarine called U-20 has been sinking other ships.


	3. The Sinking Of The Lusitania

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Din and friends have been having a great time onboard the Lusitania, but unbeknownst to them, the Cunard Liner was about to meet its fate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will Din get hurt or will Grogu get hurt?

It was early in the morning, Clan Mud Horn was having breakfast on the boat deck when suddenly, a torpedo struck the Lusitania on the starboard side.

*Whimpers,* Grogu said as he cried out in pain.

Grogu, are you ok?, Din said with concern.

*Cries,* Grogu said as he felt the pain in his hand.

Shh, it’s going to be alright Grogu, I’m here, Din said as a single tear rolled down his cheek.

Din, what happened?, Cara said with concern.

Grogu is hurt really bad, Din said sadly.

Don’t worry Din, we’ll put a bandage on his hand when we get back to Nevarro, Cara said as she put a hand on his shoulder.

After a while, Din was getting into the lifeboat when suddenly, their was a second explosion which caused him to break his leg.

*Agh,* Din said as he felt the pain in his leg.

Din, are you ok?, Cara said with concern.

N-No, *coughs,* I think I broke my leg, Din said as he felt the pain.

After a while, Mayfeld and Greef watched as the Lusitania slipped beneath the waves.

I’m speechless, I don’t know what to say about this situation, Mayfeld said as his Pidgeot sat on his shoulder.

Yeah, that was unexpected, Greef said with a shocked look on his face.

After the sinking of the Lusitania, Clan Mud Horn went back to Nevarro.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Grogu is injured and Din is worried about him.


	4. Din and Grogu’s severe injuries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was early in the evening, they wrap up Grogu’s hand with bandages, but Din isn’t that lucky, his leg is broken and Cara is worried about him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is Grogu going to be ok?, or is he more worried about Din?

It was early in the evening, Cara wrapped Grogu’s hand with a bandage.

*Whimpers,* Grogu said as he reached out for Din.

Are you worried about Din?, Cara said with concern.

*Whimpers,* Grogu said as he cried on Cara’s shoulder.

Shh, it’s going to be alright Grogu, Cara said as he kissed his forehead.

*Groans,* *coughs,* Cara, is that you?, Din said weakly.

Yeah, it’s me Din, how are you feeling?, Cara said as she helped him up in the bed.

*Coughs,* not great, is Grogu going to be alright?, Din said with concern.

Yeah, he’s going to be alright, me and Greef wrapped his hand with a bandage, Cara said happily.

*Whimpers,* Grogu said as he looked up at Din.

Hey Grogu, I’m glad that you’re going to be alright, Din said as he kissed his forehead.

*Coo,* Grogu said as he put his hand on Din’s cheek.

Cara, what happened to the Lusitania, I was passed out, Din said as he put an ice pack on his leg.

It sank beneath the waves and they weren’t able to launch all of the lifeboats and a lot of people got hypothermia and died, Cara said as she tried to explain what happened.

You did what you could Cara, Din said as he put a hand on her shoulder.

Hey Mando, Greef said as he walked into the cantina with his Nidoking.

Hey Greef, it’s been crazy couple of days, Din said as he held Grogu close to his cape.

Yeah, I guess painting the funnels black didn’t work out that well, Greef said as he sat next to Cara.

My leg is still sore, but it’s getting better, Din said as he kissed Grogu’s forehead.

That’s a relief, would you consider yourself immortal?, Greef said confusedly.

Yeah, I would consider it, but I never really thought about it, Din said happily.

Hey Din, I have a question, Mayfeld said as he sat down at the table.

What is it Mayfeld?, Din confusedly.

Why would they paint the funnels black if it didn’t work and the Lusitania ended up slipping beneath the waves?, Mayfeld said confusedly.

*Sighs,* I don’t know Mayfeld, apparently we were in a war zone, Din said as he took a sip of his drink.

After a quick recovery, Din and Grogu are going to be alright and they have a bond that can’t be broken.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Grogu is going to be ok, but he is worried about Din.


	5. A Life So Changed: Din’s Sadness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After recovering from a broken leg, Din keeps on having nightmares about the sinking of the Titanic and the death of his parents, but he doesn’t know how to explain it to Cara and Greef.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will Cara and Greef be able to cheer Din up?

It was early in the morning, Din is sitting at a table in the cantina with tears streaming down his face which caught the attention of Cara.

Din, what’s wrong?, Cara said with concern.

*Sniffles,* it’s t-the anniversary of my parents death, Din said as he cried on Cara’s shoulder.

Shh, it’s going to be alright Din, Cara said as she rubbed his back.

*Sobs,* I miss them, Din said as he wiped the tears from his eyes.

I know how you feel Din, I lost my home planet to the Death Star, Cara said as she held his hand.

After a while, Greef entered the cantina.

Hey guys, Greef said happily.

Now is not a good time Greef, Cara said as she continued to comfort Din.

Is something wrong?, Greef said confusedly.

*Sighs,* it’s the anniversary of Din’s parents death, Cara said sadly.

I’m sorry for your loss Mando, Greef said as he put a hand on his shoulder.

Thanks Greef, it’s just been hard to sleep at night because I’m still having the same nightmares and it only happens on the anniversary of my parents death, Din said as he took a sip of his drink and put the cup back on the table.

After a while, Clan Mud Horn arrived at Halifax, Nova Scotia.

*Coos,* Grogu said as he looked up at Din with a concerned look in his eyes.

Thanks Grogu, Din said as he kissed his forehead.

There’s the cemetery, Cara said as she held Din’s hand.

*Sighs,* here goes nothing, Din said as he and Cara entered the cemetery.

After a while, Din arrived at his parents gravestones.

*Sniffles,* I-I miss you guys so much and *sniffles,* and I brought you some flowers, and a picture of us in Southampton with the Titanic in the background, and I’ll never forget you guys, I love you mother and father, Din said as he placed the picture and the flowers on his parents graves.

They would’ve loved it Din, Cara said as she kissed his cheek.

After a while, they made it back to Nevarro and Cara noticed that Din hasn’t said a word.

Din, are you going to be ok?, Cara said with concern.

*Sniffles,* I don’t know Cara, there’s nothing I could’ve done to save them, they told me to get into the lifeboat and *sniffles,* that was the last time I saw them, Din said as he broke down in tears.

Shh, it’s going to be alright Din, Cara said as she tried to comfort him.

*Sobs,* I-I never knew what happened to my parents until, I arrived in New York City, Din said as he held a picture of the Titanic close to him.

I’m sorry for your loss Din, Cara said as she kissed his cheek.

*Sniffles,* t-thanks Cara, I-I love you, Din said as he kissed her cheek.

I love you too Din, Cara said as she blushed.

After a long day, Din finally got to say goodbye to his parents, and he has a new family and its Clan Mud Horn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They were able to cheer him up after going to Halifax, Nova Scotia and visit the graves of his parents. And Din is grateful to have friends that will support him.

**Author's Note:**

> Din is still having nightmares about the sinking of the Titanic and his parents which is making Cara and Greef worry about him.


End file.
